Mulan
by oldestof3
Summary: This fic is similar to Mulan, but with a Sakura twist. Fujitaka is going to go to war with a injured knee and will surely die. What can Sakura do? Read and Review...AU fic
1. Setting

Mulan  
  
I don't know anything..tear drop.sniff.I want to through..  
  
(notes) 'thoughts' *comment*  
  
AN: I hope that you guys will like this.. This is going to be my first card captor Sakura fic..enjoy!!!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Look at what I have become, a true warrior in the rage of battle. I fought my first war yesterday against the Huns. Many people died on the field and pools of blood were shed. I couldn't believe my eyes. For the first time, I realized that war is very costly not only in money, but lives. What a terrible sight. And now that I think back, I remember the time in which many thought that I could not hold my own ground. I showed them. And my father is so proud of me especially because I am a woman that has risen up in this country, my country. I can remember all of those old times of innocence and peace, when I was young and living with my family.  
  
~*~*~* Back in the past ~*~*~*~  
  
Hi, I am Sakura Kinomoto. I live with my caring dad, my beautiful mom, and my annoying brother. There is a war going on right now and a few of the men from out village went to join the army last month and my brother was among them. He felt the need to go and protect his country, China. I miss him a lot even though he does call me a monster and stuff. I truly hope that my father won't have to go to war. My father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, was a war hero of a previous was, but in the process of being a hero, my father got injured. He injured his right kneecap. He was considered a hero after leading the troops into victory. But before that, people didn't accept my family and me because we were different from the others of the village. The difference was that we were Japanese. The Chinese in the village didn't accept us because they didn't know us and what can I say, people don't trust people that they don't know- fear of the unknown. When the war started and my father joined the ranks, many people thought that my father need to mind his own Japanese business, but in the end, my father did prove that he is loyal to China. We left Japan because of something that I don't quite remember- I was too small to remember, and I never ask my dad because it doesn't seem like a topic that my dad wants to talk about. Now, I hope that this war won't change too much in my life.  
  
AN: So, do you like???? And the thing about the Chinese.don't get mad about that because I needed to have Fujitaka do something to be accepted and respected in China because he is Japanese..and I also need Sakura in China.and I know that this chapter is short, but then this chapter is just a set up of the setting. The other chapters will be longer, I promise..please review!!! 


	2. Honor This Honor That

Mulan  
  
I don't know anything.. teardrop.sniff.I want to through..  
  
(Notes) 'Thoughts' *Comment*  
  
AN: I am making this chapter long, just because the first one was very short..and thanks for the reviews..  
  
Responses:  
  
Sakura Moon: the fic is going to be mainly Sakura's POV.some other forms, maybe.once in a while  
  
EmeraldEyes: Thanks for the review  
  
Syaoyue: This fic is going to be 1st person except for a few little sections of 3rd or diary. I also love Mulan.  
  
Ms. Raye Sinic: Thanks for the review.your review really had me happy.  
  
Morganna X: the fic won't be really have a lot of war because I don't really like writing about death and war, but I will have some.  
  
And now the chapter is going to start.have fun reading!!!  
  
Bum.Bum.Bum.Bum.  
  
The sound came from the distance.  
  
I heard the sound of the drum as did the others in the village and I understood what it meant.. my dad would have to leave for the army, and he would most likely not come back.  
  
"Every family must have one male enter the army for the Huns have arrived," the messenger said.  
  
And this that one sentence, the village people started to whisper. I got a few words.  
  
"What does this mean." An old lady said to her neighbor.  
  
"Mom, will father have to leave?" a small girl asked the person next to her.  
  
Will my father have to leave? And the thing that I feared the most happened. My father was to be drafted into the army and he would surely die if he went. I could lose my father and my brother because of this stupid war.  
  
After the messenger said a few family names each with a man from each house taking a white scroll, the messenger got to our family.  
  
"The Kinomoto family," the messenger said.  
  
At once my father was ready to join the war and my father's knee would be the death of him.  
  
As I thought of it, I ran up to the messenger asking, "Please sir, my brother is already in the army. Can't my brother be the one man that joins the army and not my father?"  
  
Once I said that to the messenger, the village people started to whisper again, for it was not right for a woman to start talking to a man of higher status.  
  
"No, do you think that the emperor has enough time to go through each house and ask them if they have a person already in the army.silly girl,"  
  
"But." I started, but was cut off by my father.  
  
"Sakura, get back into the house," my father said with disappointment in his eyes.  
  
I walked back to the house not wanting to make my dad angry and then I heard the messenger say, "You should teach your daughter better. How dishonorable."  
  
My father nodded and walked to the man that was on a beautiful chocolate- colored horse and took a scroll that I could only assume was the ticket to enter camp.  
  
"Be at the Shanghai Camp in three days," the man said.  
  
"Yes, sir," My father responded with a tone of respect and with a bow.  
  
'Why is this happening?! My brother gone and now my father were sure to go. How cruel life is! Ancestors help!' my head was screaming.  
  
~*~*~*~ At dinner ~*~*~  
  
"You shouldn't have to fight! There are other young men to fight for China," I said while banging the table with my teacup.  
  
"Sakura! Mind your manners!" my mother scolded.  
  
"Sakura, it is a honor to fight for our country. I was in the first war," My father calmly said.  
  
"But, you are injured,"  
  
"It doesn't matter. China is my country and I will fight to protect my country until my death as I will always protect my family. It is an honor to fight for what you believe in, Sakura. One day you will learn this,"  
  
"But, Toyua is fighting, why must you go?"  
  
"The country needs more help in the army. In fact every household that has 2 men or more are having at least 2 go. Sakura, I will be fine,"  
  
~*~* Time Warp ~*~*  
  
'No you won't!' my mind said over and over while I kept on remembering dinner's conversation,' my father won't be fine and no one is going to do anything. But I can't do anything right now.what can I do.my parents are expecting me to excel in the upcoming event. This event tells girls how well they will marry and how honorable they are.  
  
~*~*~ Two days later ~*~*~  
  
"Peacefulness, beauty, gracefulness, love." I said to myself trying to think of the prefect speech for my "trial," which I needed to be at during lunch. I made a quick glance at the clock and read 10:30.  
  
What! I still have to get ready!!! I got out of my soft bed and ran out to the stables with my speech written on my arm. Once I reached the stables, I climbed onto my beautiful black horse, Yue, and rode off to the town that I was suppose to be at 30 minutes ago.  
  
~*~*~ Town ~*~*~  
  
Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, was waiting for Sakura to come.  
  
'Sakura, where are you??? You where suppose to be here 35 minutes ago. All of the other girls are here,' Nadeshiko thought.  
  
In the distance, Nadeshiko could see Sakura riding to the town. Sakura stopped at the shop and said, "I'm here!"  
  
"Finally, come Sakura. Hurry, we must get you ready,"  
  
"Yes, mother," I said. (Change to 1st person POV again.)  
  
I walked into the shop that smelled like Sakura flowers. The smell was enchanting. Then I got pulled by the arm and tossed into a tub of water.  
  
"The water is freezing," I declared.  
  
"Well, it would have been war, if you where here on time," my mother said.  
  
I was washed up and put into traditional clothes. And then my mother dragged me to the salon where a woman did my hair and make-up. When I was done, I looked like a bride.  
  
"All ready," my mom said happy. My mother was beautiful and when she did this type of thing, she passed with grace and elegance. Many guys wanted her, but she chose my father. What a love story.  
  
I walked out into the street not knowing what I was supposed to do. I just followed the other girls doing the same thing as I was. We stopped in front of a large house and a plump lady stepped out. At once, I knew that she was the matchmaker. She was the lady that was going to decide my future for me- was I to marry honorable or dishonorable.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura," the matchmaker said.  
  
"Present," I said.  
  
"Speaking without permission," the matchmaker wrote down on her board.  
  
"I forgot," I said remembering that I needed to follow all of the rules.  
  
I walked into the house and immediately the matchmaker declared that I was to skinny.  
  
"Not good for bearing sons," she noted," Now say your final speech."  
  
Great! I got this all on my arm. My arm. The words smeared! "A wife needs to be patient and kind. She needs to be calm and loving, and she also needs to think before she acts," and with that I finished by speech. (I made up the speech.so sorry if it is bad)  
  
The matchmaker walked up to me to see if I was reading anything. After she was satisfied, she walked me to the table and told me to pour the tea.  
  
I started the pour the tea and all went well until I was going to give the tea to the matchmaker. When I gave it to her, I guess, that she didn't get a good grip on it and the whole cup of tea poured all other her. Oh no!! The tea was so hot that she jumped and knocked over the heater in the room and she fell on the hot red coal. Clumsy her.and people think that I am clumsy. Then a fire started on her butt and she ran out of the room into the street. I put out the fire with the now cool tea.  
  
"You! You are a disgrace! You will never bring honor to your family!" the matchmaker said to the whole crowd pointing to me.  
  
A disgrace! God Help! How is my dad going to react especially since he is going to war soon?  
  
~*~*~* Later that night ~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner on the day that I declared a disgrace, I saw my dad and my mom in their room. They were having a good night kiss and this one would be their last kiss in a long time for tomorrow, my dad was going to leave. My mother was crying. I wish that I could do something. I already made my family so upset. And then I understood what I had to do.  
  
I stole into the night and went to my father's old training room that has not been used for a few years. I took out the old army uniform that belongs to my father. I put up my already short hair in a man's style and went to my parent's room. Sure enough, the scroll was on the bedside table. I took it and ran out of the room. Good-bye mom and dad. I will come back soon, I promise.  
  
I walked slowly to the temple of my ancestors and prayed that they would protect and look over me.  
  
After I prayed, I walked to the shed and Yue was there. He looked scared of me. After calming him down, he and I rode out to the campsite. God, I hope that they won't find out that I am a woman, for if they do, they will surely kill me.  
  
AN: Do you like the second chapter?? Remember that the more reviews the quicker I type and write. Please review. 


	3. Kero and Mushu

Mulan  
  
I don't know anything.. teardrop.sniff.I want to through..  
  
(Notes) 'Thoughts' *Comment*  
  
AN: This chapter may not be as long as the other one, but hopefully it is the same or better quality writing.. and thanks for the reviews.. smiles.  
  
Responses:  
  
Sakura Moon: I can't tell you.you will find out in a few chapters.  
  
WeirdDude: Thanks for the review  
  
SaKuRa LoVa: Syaoran will be in the fic.don't worry.  
  
sally: Thanks for the review  
  
And now the chapter is going to start.have fun reading!!!  
  
The campsite was as exotic as anything to me. I haven't left our village area in years. There were snow-white tents propped up everywhere around this center rectangular area. I could only assume that the center was something special- maybe training was going to be held there. Training. How will I ever survive training? But then no matter what will happen, I will finish training and make my parents proud of me. That matchmaker said that I will bring no honor to the Kinomoto family, but I will prove her wrong. I must. But before all of that, I have to find out what to do first. Do I first put up my tent or do I go and sign-in first? I am confused. In fact, how are all of the tents put up? An army life is really different from my old life. I hope that I will survive this experience. Gosh, I hope that someone will save me.  
  
~*~*~*~ Back in time.. Sakura's house*~*~*~*  
  
"Mushu, awake!" an old, transparent man said.  
  
A little, red dragon awoke and fell on the ground with a loud, metal sound.  
  
"I am alive once again! So what little one to you want me to protect and help, oh wise one?" the little dragon-lizard asked.  
  
"Well, I want you to protect the gong and awaken the ancestors. Remember that you have the very important job of protecting the gong," the wise ghost said.  
  
"Sure.sure.the joy of protecting the gong.I wish I had a different job," the little dragon, Mushu said in a luckless tone of being rejected again because of his small mistake of getting an ancestor that he was suppose to protect beheaded.  
  
Mushu hit the gong multiple times and soon many ghosts started to appear.  
  
"Here goes another reunion. Have the time of your lives," Mushu commented quietly.  
  
"Sakura has left home and now is in Shanghai camp. She needs an guide to help her," the ghost leader said.  
  
"This must of came from your side of the family," a random ancestor blurted out to the woman next to him.  
  
"What! No, this came from your side of the family with your stubborn gene," the woman defended.  
  
"Stubborn gene. What stubborn gene? You are the one with the stubborn gene and you are so stubborn that you won't even say that you have it,"  
  
"Well, you are a little." the woman started if it were not for the ghost leader, who interrupted her.  
  
"Silence! We will put the blame on each other later. We must save the fun for last. Now, we must pick a guardian to protect Sakura,"  
  
"I think that I should go and protect her," Mushu's voice appeared and got a response of a few glaring ancestors.  
  
"Or may not," Mushu said in fear of the ancestors.  
  
"Well, I think that we should send the wisest," an ancestor said as he pointed to a monkey.  
  
"No, send the fastest," another ghost proposed.  
  
"No, we will send the bravest one of all," the head ancestor said pointing to a small stone, "Mushu, awaken Kero."  
  
Mushu awoke Kero with his all-so-important job of protecting the gong. A little yellowish, stuff animal-like creature with wings came to life.  
  
"What, wait! He is the same size as I am. How did he get the title of bravest? Since he was that title, I should get the title of smartest or something," Mushu said.  
  
"Okay, you have the title of the clumsiest. And in fact, Kero didn't mess- up like someone I know," a ghost said.  
  
"I didn't mess-up. I just made a minuscule accident," Mushu whispered.  
  
"I thought so." the head ancestor said, "and don't' judge Kero by his size, he is truly brave."  
  
"Well, what has he done?" Mushu demanded.  
  
"Well.I can't remember any right now, but I will tell you them later," the ancestor said quickly.  
  
"Kero, please go and protect Sakura from all evil. Bring her back safety," an ancestor said to Kero.  
  
"Yes, I will," Kero said.  
  
And with that Kero flew outside of the temple with Mushu following him.  
  
"I am hungry," Kero declared.  
  
"Can I go with you to protect Sakura?" Mushu asked.  
  
"No, I am hungry. Besides, I may just mess everything up,"  
  
"Please, in fact, that was only an accident,"  
  
"Yeah, and that accident cost you your guardian status. I don't want that to happen to me,"  
  
"I can help you. I use to be a guardian,"  
  
"You won't be able to come with me, so stop it. I am very hungry,"  
  
"I can help, please. Just let me,"  
  
"No, now stop it. I am starving,"  
  
"Please,"  
  
"No, I am famished,"  
  
"If I get you food, will you let me go with you?"  
  
"Okay," Kero said forgetting about the beheading ancestor work that Mushu did.  
  
"Great! I am going to come back with lots of food. It will just take one second,"  
  
After a while of waiting, Kero saw Mushu coming back with loads of yummy Chinese food ranging from duck to dim sum.  
  
"Yummy!!! The food is delicious," Kero said as he ate through all of the dim sum, chicken, soup, rice, tofu, and was starting on the duck.  
  
After finishing, Kero said, "Okay, Mushu, you are now my head food finder. This job is very important, for I must always have food."  
  
"What! I don't want to be the head food finder! What kind of job is that?!" Mushu asked.  
  
"Well, fine. Then you don't get to come with me. Bye Mushu."  
  
"Fine! Just because I want to go and prove myself. I have to live with the food finder job. That's worst than the protection of the gong job. Why do I always get the run out jobs?"  
  
With that Kero and Mushu left for Shanghai camp in search for Sakura and protecting her without Mushu's help.  
  
AN: okay.the third chapter is out!!! I have decided that for POV, when Sakura is there, the POV is Sakura's POV. And when Sakura is not there, the POV is third person POV.and remember to review.. 


	4. Meeting New Friends

Mulan  
  
I don't know anything.. teardrop.sniff.I want to through..  
  
(Notes) 'Thoughts' *Comment*  
  
AN: Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I was trying to get the whole Mulan story from my grandma..  
  
And now the chapter is going to start.have fun reading!!!  
  
"Here we are! Shanghai Camp!" Kero said.  
  
"Finally! You took forever to get here," Mushu complained.  
  
"Well, if I didn't need to carry someone that I know, I would have been here ages ago,"  
  
"Oh, stop talking.so we need to find Sakura.hey, is that Sakura,"  
  
"I don't know...what do you think?"  
  
"I just asked you.Sakura has to look different because she is suppose to be like a guy,"  
  
"Right.so then is that Sakura?"  
  
"I don't know.well, we have to find out and take Sakura back home,"  
  
"Wait what?! No, let's make Sakura a hero and then we can be praised guardians."  
  
"What..no..we have to get Sakura back.in fact, I am already a praised guardian," Kero pointed out.  
  
"Come one, where is your sense of adventure?"  
  
"At home," Kero smiled.  
  
"Very funy, Kero..haa..haaa...haa,"  
  
"I know. Okay, I do want an adventure,"  
  
"So then its agreed. Let's first find Sakura!"  
  
"I give the orders, Mushu. Let's go and find Sakura,"  
  
Kero and Mushu slowly walked/ flew into the tented area in search of Sakura.  
  
~~~~ Back to where we left Sakura in the last chapter~~~~~  
  
I walked into the tented area in search of a place to put up my tent. I saw the rows and rows of tents and I found an area to put up my tent. The area was a small square area that was located in the far corner next to a small swamp. I believe that I got the worst spot out of everyone, but then what was I to do.  
  
"Hello? Do you need up," another boy asked me.  
  
"Sure, thanks," I said.  
  
"So, what is your name?"  
  
"Um..my name is.my name is..Yue," (AN: I couldn't think of a name.from now on, Yue and Sakura are the same person.)  
  
"Hi, Yue. My name is Syaoran,"  
  
"Hi, so are you also in the training?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I took my father's place,"  
  
"That is great! I did that too,"  
  
"Here," Syaoran said as he put up my tent with no trouble.  
  
"Thanks a lot," I said as I thought, 'How am I going to survive with boys. I know nothing about being a boy, except name calling from my brother. I am going to die in training.'  
  
"I think that we are going to be great friends. My tent is right there," Syaoran said as he pointed to a tent that was going to few steps away from us.  
  
"Okay, I will visit sometime. I have to go and check-in,"  
  
I walked to the attendance area and signed-in and stood in a line where all of the others males where. I saw Syaoran waving me to come where he was and so then I went.  
  
"Hummm, well, welcome to the camp. I will train you. I am Captain Wong. You will only call me by that. I am going to train all of the newbies here. Training starts tomorrow. Now everyone go back to what you where doing," the man introduced.  
  
As, Captain Wong said that, everyone went back to his or her tents to get ready for tomorrow.  
  
I walked back to my tent and just then I saw two little animals in my tent. 'I know I didn't pack any of my stuff animals with me.'  
  
"See, I was right Mushu," a teddy-bear like animal said to his neighbor.  
  
"Fine, well, Sakura, I am Mushu and this is Kero," a lizard-like animal said pointing to himself and then the bear-like animal.  
  
I didn't say anything because of shock. After a few minutes pasted, "Hi, Kero and Mushu,"  
  
"hi, Sakura. We are here to help you. Your ancestors sent us," Kero said to me.  
  
"Okay, great," I said slowly.  
  
"She is a bit slow.isn't she?" Mushu said.  
  
"No! You little lizard!"  
  
"Fine.down boy.."  
  
"Humph! You are the slow one.I am a girl,"  
  
"Okay..Sakura don't say that here, you can get killed. And Mushu, shut up!" Kero interputed.  
  
AN: okay..this is a chapter.sorry that it is short..please r/r. 


End file.
